


Just Another Bunker

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 2.<br/>Bellamy is unhappy at the camp, so Octavia sends him after Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Bunker

“Dude, Bellamy, go away.” Octavia was standing on a rock that served as a makeshift welcome rug to the door of her hut.  
  
Bellamy huffed and gave her an incredulous look, stopped from entering after her.  
  
“You've been stalking me for a week. I can take care of myself now, and it's safe inside of the walls. So I repeat, go away. Leave me alone.”  
  
Bellamy tried to stare down her gaze for a second, but then realized her naturally strong will had been augmented by her Grounder warrior training to become a force to be reckoned with. It reminded him of their mother, whose word he had never been able to cross, and he decided to admit defeat instead of fighting another one of those losing battles. Who'd have thought it was after all of this that he finally felt back at home.  
  
He turned on his foot, and made to head back to the central command, to find something official to do that was of utmost importance-- he was a soldier still, after all, even though this war was over-- but was stopped by Octavia's voice.  
  
“Why don't you just go find Clarke?”  
  
He whipped back to face her, and found her, looking not exhasperated like he had predicted, but concerned. Her honest smile hurt him some place in his heart, and he felt the blood drain out of his cheeks.  
  
“What?” was all that he could get out, because hey, it wasn't fair for Octavia to see through him so well.  
  
“Oh, big brother,” she said in a soft voice, “do you think that I don't know you? It's clear that you're--” She took a large breath and shook her head, “--completely idle without someone to argue about plans with.”  
  
Bellamy felt his pulse start to slow, back to normal from the pumping it had reached. He had been certain she was about to say she knew that he was-- but nevermind.  
  
Fear leaving his body, leaving him rational again, he took back his confident stance. “I don't know what you're talking about, I'm completely capable of entertaining myself while Clarke's gone.”  
  
“You've been keeping tabs on all of The 44, like we're still at war, but we aren't, we're fine. And I know from personal communication that you're irritating the hell out of Abby and Kane with your pestering about missions.”  
  
“That's implying there's no need for me. It's not my fault they're sitting on their asses instead of making a long-term plan.”  
  
“See, right there,” Octavia smiled triumphantly. “No one is going to have that conversation with you here.”  
  
“Because they're idiots.” he said with chagrin. He shook his head. “They have no interest in planning for multi-level forest or mountain battle, let alone the practical knowledge required to do so.”  
  
“I'll bet,” she smirked.  
  
“And yeah, there's nothing imminent, but how soon is it going to be before someone else threatens us, or we need to expand? One year? Even if it's five years, it's foolish. The sooner we start planning long-term, the better.” He looked to her darkly, although he wasn't accusing her of disinterest. His sister had seen as much of battle as him; he knew she wasn't apathetic. The idiots weren't here, they were in the command center, where they had told him, _'Bellamy, we understand your concern in this matter, but we have fresh water, shelter, defense, access to food; we'll tackle long-term planning in a few months, once everyone's settled in.'_  
  
“Well I know one other person out here who can't let go of command and adapt to a service job like you.”  
  
Bellamy looked at his little sister darkly. She didn't need to finish for him to understand the implication. But she did anyways.  
  
“Clarke.”  
  
He deflated, and assented. “Clarke's gone, Octavia. To god knows where.”  
  
“Don't give me that shit, Bell. If you want to find her, you can.”

  
Bellamy found Clarke sitting on top of a mountain, looking into the lake, and eating some fruits that were small and blue.  
  
“Bored yet, Princess?”  
  
Clarke's head whipped towards him, and she was on her feet with her gun out a second later. “Jesus, Bellamy, what the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Bellamy grinned and made his way slowly towards her. She still hadn't put her gun down, but he'd chock it up to her obstinacy.  
  
“I missed you, too.”  
  
He took the seat next to where she had been, and reached down to pick up some of the berries she had dropped. He tried one, and liked it.  
  
“How'd you find me?” Clarke lowered her gun, and was now glowering down at him. Her light hair was glittering in the sun, and it made her look all the more fierce, like it was a glint of armor.  
  
He shrugged. “I had a lot of time on my hands, I guess.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” she let up, and took a seat next to him.  
  
He looked at her face, clean and un-injured for the first time in what seemed like forever. It would make her look younger, but the insistent frown lines were still there between her eyebrows, sign of an age that she could never revert from.  
  
“Octavia kicked me out.”  
  
Clarke's face did something he hadn't expected-- it broke out into a smile, and suddenly she was laughing.  
  
“I could definitely see that.”  
  
“I figured I'd come out here, see what all the fuss is about with this planet by doing some sight-seeing. Thought you'd have nothing better to do than serve as my guide.”  
  
Clarke looked at him for a long time, frowning again. “Bellamy...” she began.  
  
“Hey, don't worry. I heard what you said before you left, and I'm not here to try and bring you back.”  
  
“Then what are you here for?”  
  
“Octavia said that I was irritating the hell out of everyone, because I've felt so... useless. I think that I've just missed... a purpose.”  
  
He was not going to make this shit personal based on his premature feelings of affection, attachment, whatever. It was definitely something that he could just deal with himself, because he wasn't going to go and impose something upon Clarke that were feelings that were, when he looked upon them logically, possibly completely unfounded. He didn't know what love was like, but he knew what youthful foolishness was, and he wasn't dumb enough to sacrifice a friendship to the whims of his adolescent heart.” _I'd be all in_ he realized, as she looked off into the sunset to wait out his pondering. But who says that she would? The stakes were clear and the decision was easy: everything to lose versus a little bit to gain. The army general in him made it quickly. Never out of the war.  
  
“You think it has any monsters?” he asked, gesturing to the lake.  
  
“I'm not going to get close enough to check.” Clarke looked critical. “You can if you want, if you're really wanting for activity that much.”  
  
“Nope. So, what's on the agenda?”  
  
Clarke gave him an assessing gaze for a bit, and seemed to make a decision. “We're hiking.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“To that valley.”  
  
“What the hell?” The valley to which she had pointed was an area completely un-forested, instead covered with something light yellow and unidentifiable.  
  
“Yeah” Clarke grinned like it was ice cream at lunch time. Which, whatever it might say about his, or both of theirs he guessed, lives, was how he felt as well. “It's why I came up here, actually. I saw it from another peak, but I wanted to see if there was an easier route from this one because it's higher.”  
  
“That hill's Grounder territory.” he said unneccessarily, because she obviously knew that.  
  
“But that... from my conversations with-- Lexa” the name came out belated, and Bellamy tried to not show that he noticed. “I gathered that that cluster of hills there is unoccupied.”  
  
“Let's get going then." He hopped to his feet, and set off where he had come from.  
  
"Hey, Bellamy, that's not the way," Clarke said, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Sure it is. Where's a better way?" he raised his hands in mock confusion.  
  
Clarke pulled herself up to a standing position, brushing the remaining berries off of her pants. "Over there," she gestured down a ravine. "Don't forget that I've been exploring all of these weeks. I know where the paths are. This one runs along an old river bed, so there's a clear view and a clear path all of the way down into the valley."  
  
"Gotcha." Bellamy swiftly set off in the new direction.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Clarke picked up her bag and jogged to catch up with him. "Do you think you're leading?"  
  
Bellamy gave her a wide smile. "Sure I do. Thanks to you telling me where we're going, I can walk in front."  
  
Clarke's brow furrowed, and Bellamy felt a little delighted about it. "I told you, I don't want you to protect me." Bellamy was close enough to her to see that an irritated flush had appeared on her cheeks.  
  
To distract himself from thinking about how beautiful she looked, he gave her a wink, and punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Relax, Princess. You can take an arrow for me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This may be part of a series, or may stay a stand alone.


End file.
